Esta Noche
by Polgara
Summary: Aunque esta arrepentida de haberle arruinado la noche de graduacion a su enamorado, esta feliz por haber cumplido su deseo songfic, si lo lees porfa deja rr.


Esta noche. Por: Polgara.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Esta noche creo que no puedo pensar en otra cosa más. Son tus ojos que antes nunca supe mirar, hoy no lo puedo evitar.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
¿Recuerdas nuestro primer año en Hogwarts? Yo lo recuerdo muy bien, recuerdo que no podías soportar mi presencia, en realidad nadie la soportaba, solo fue hasta que me ataco un Troll cuando aprendiste lo que significaba mi amistad, mantuvimos una linda amistad durante estos 7 años, 7 años durante los cuales te pude mirar a los ojos sin remordimientos, sin miedo, lastima que lo haya arruinado todo y que no pueda ser así...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Y me quiero olvidar que tú y yo sólo somos amigos, no voy a detener el momento de ser uno mismo, mañana seguiremos siendo como ayer.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lo arruine todo, lo sé, fue una noche llena de debilidades, ¡¡¡soy humano, puedo equivocarme!!! Y aunque nadie lo sepa y menos tú, es cierto, no todos los seres somos iguales y nunca nadie podrá llegar tu verdadera perfección.  
  
Lo siento, solo quise convertir mis sueños en realidad, solo quise que aunque fuera por un momento no me miraras mas como tu amiga, el cerebrito de la clase, pues aunque nadie en este mundo se haya enterado, también tengo sentimientos y tengo una vida fuera de la biblioteca. Siento que te haya arruinado la noche de tu graduación, pero ¡Dios!, No sabes cuanto deseaba ese momento, lo siento, sé que dañe nuestra amistad, pero no podía soportar mas el deseo, ese deseo que me embriagaba y que noche tras noche me pedía a gritos que te besara.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Esta noche sólo quiero sentir que tus manos se pierden en mí. Esta noche ya no hay más que decir ven y quédate dentro de mí, junto a mí.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Y, aunque lamento mucho haber arruinado nuestra amistad y sé que nunca mas te podré mirar fija y directamente a los ojos, sé que fue la mejor noche de mi vida, tantos años de impaciencia y de deseos de poder probar tus labios quedaron saciados en ese instante, todas mis noches de espera agonía quedaron aliviadas cuando mis labios rozaron los tuyos, cuando pude distinguir ese aroma que solo tu desprendes, cuando sentí, aunque fuera por un momento que me correspondía el beso con la misma pasión que yo te lo daba, con las mismas ganas de saciar nuestro cuerpo con el sabor del otro y, aunque haya sido por un solo momento, se que lo deseaste y disfrutaste tanto como yo.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tanto tiempo, tantos sentimientos, tanto amor por ti. Sólo espero que no tengas miedo, no nos queda nada por decir.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
No sé que será de nosotros en un mañana, no sé si seremos un si, un quizás o un tal vez, pero créeme Harry, sea cual sea el camino que el destino nos tiene puedo decir que 3 años de espera, 3 años de noches en vela, 3 años de heridas y agonías las haz sanado en ese beso, ¿por qué tienes miedo del que dirán? Nunca te había importado eso ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por que no simplemente te quedas conmigo sumidos en nuestras ganas y deseos por el otro sin importar quien nos vea o que digan de nosotros?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Y me quiero olvidar que tú y yo sólo somos amigos, no voy a detener el momento de ser uno mismo, mañana seguiremos siendo como ayer.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seguro mañana te despedirás de mí en el anden como cualquier otro año, como a cualquier otro amigo, ¡por Merlín Harry!, Entiende que ya no será lo mismo, que nunca mas seremos los mismos y que ni un millón de años pueden hacernos olvidar ese mágico momento, entiende que aunque no volvamos a Hogwarts, te alejes e incluso te cases jamás te voy a dejar de amar y nunca jamás voy a olvidar que aunque fuera por un solo momento me viste, no solo como tu amiga, como Hermione Granger, sino como la mujer que soy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Esta noche sólo quiero sentir que tus manos se pierden en mi. Esta noche ya no hay más que decir ven y quédate dentro de mí, junto a mí.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Bueno, a mi no me convence mucho, pero lo hecho, hecho esta.  
  
Este Fic esta dedicado a Urraka, ya que, aunque le quede mal en un principio, mas vale tarde que nunca.  
  
Muy cursi el Song-Fic, pero va, la canción se llama Esta Noche y es del grupo Mexicano Kabah.  
  
Si les gusto dejen r/r, sino también.  
  
  
  
Polgara. 


End file.
